leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPA28
Look for Giratina! (Japanese: ギラティナを追え! Pursue Giratina!) is chapter 28 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot Following the attack on the Pokémon League Tournament, Hareta and Mitsumi head to the Fight Area on a boat. On the way, Mitsumi notes to herself that there has been no Galactic activity since the attack and wonders what they might be up to. Upon arrival in the Fight Area, Hareta is attacked by a man with a Dragonite. Hareta asks him if he's with Team Galactic and the man asks him what he'll do about it if he is. Hareta responds by sending out his Empoleon and the battle ends with a double knockout. The man breaks into laughter and introduces himself as Palmer, an old friend of Kaisei. After he explains to Hareta that he isn't from Team Galactic, he promptly makes a move on Mitsumi, which she is clearly displeased about. However before Palmer can say anything else they're interrupted by a call of "Hey, daddy!!! Keep your hands off Mitsumi!!", Jun has arrived on the scene. Jun tells his father that he had his eye on her first as an argument breaks out between the two. Mitsumi makes a comment of "Yet again, like father like son...". However the family reunion doesn't last long before Palmer realizes that he's late for work and has to dash off, but not before telling Hareta "If you want to meet up with Kaisē again, you should pursue Giratina!". After Palmer is gone, Mitsumi wonders how they could possibly search for Giratina without even any clues. Jun replies that the two of them should go together to ask Professor Rowan, however she turns him down saying that Hareta would get himself into trouble if left to his own devices. As she turns to look at Hareta, she then notices that he's already gone and wandered off while she was speaking to Jun. As Hareta wanders through the woods calling out "Giratina! Where are you?", he manages to trip over something. As he looks to see what it was, he finds a heavily injured Jupiter. He recognizes her as being from Team Galactic and asks her why she was lying there, however before he gets an answer, she tells him to take cover and pulls him to the ground as a group of Grunts run past calling out "Keep searching! She can't have got far from here yet!", as they head off into the distance Hareta asks if they're playing hide and seek. Mitsumi then arrives on the scene telling Hareta to be careful as she saw some Galactic Grunts around before noticing Jupiter next to him. Jupiter attempts to excuse herself by struggling to her feet and walking off, however she doesn't make it far before collapsing again with Mitsumi then offering a helping hand. Jupiter is reluctant to accept at first, however she gives in after a little persuasion. Some time later after Jun has arrived on the scene, Jupiter decides to explain the situation. Cyrus has been missing ever since the battle at Mt. Coronet, without Cyrus as their leader, Team Galactic lost all meaning to Jupiter and thus she abandoned the team to find Cyrus, becoming a fugitive to be hunted down by the new management. Mars also happened to leave Team Galactic for the same reason, but Jupiter has no idea of her current status. Hareta suggests that maybe Cyrus decided to become a , however Jun says that with his hairstyle, he more likely joined a . Mitsumi says that considering his ability to speak, that maybe he became a . Jupiter dismisses these ideas as ridiculous and Mitsumi replies that she was joking before asking if Charon is really Team Galactic's new leader. After Jupiter confirms this, Hareta asks about the "Char-broiled" thing they're talking about. Mitsumi corrects him with "Charon" before explaining that he's a genius who would form the plans for many of Team Galactic's operations, a man who had absolutely no pity for anyone. Mitsumi makes a comment on how he has replaced Cyrus as Team Galactic's Boss, however Jupiter says that a petty crook like Charon could never replace Cyrus. It is at this point that the Grunts searching for Jupiter return. She tells the others to keep out of this as this is her fight, however she is too badly injured to even release a Pokémon. The leader of the Grunts laughs as he says that she shall soon be put out of her misery. However, Hareta, Mitsumi, and Jun stand up to protect her. Together, Luxray, Infernape, and Staraptor send Team Galactic into a retreat. Jupiter apologizes for being a burden and thanks them for their help before saying that this is where she'll part ways with them. Before she leaves, she imparts one more piece of information — Charon's plans somehow involve the Legendary Pokémon Giratina. Meanwhile, Cyrus sits in a dark room tied to a chair as Charon's face appears on a screen, asking him how he enjoys his captivity. Charon then tells him to watch how well he runs Team Galactic, and the world, from Stark Mountain. Major events * Hareta and Mitsumi meet Jun's father Palmer. * Jupiter confirms that Charon is the new leader of Team Galactic, and that she and Mars left to look for Cyrus. * Cyrus is revealed to be Charon's prisoner. Debuts Humans * Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * * Cyrus * Charon * Jupiter * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Mitsumi's) * ( 's) * (Palmer's) * (Galactic Grunt's) * (fantasy) * (silhouette) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPA28 zh:DPA28